En retour du temps volé
by Vilbbes
Summary: Durant un laps de temps d'une seconde il y avait cru. Il avait vraiment cru que ce qu'il avait vu était vrai, que tout avait finalement un sens et que par conséquent il avait encore la possibilité de vivre. La réalité l'attrapa trop vite. OS


**En retour du temps volé.**

Disclamer : JK Rowling possède tous les droits et personnages de la saga de Harry Potter, je ne gagne rien à écrire ce OS, outre l'attention de toi gentil lecteurs (ou pas).

Rating : K + quelques mentions à la mort mais rien d'autre de bien choquant.

Resumé :Cela a duré une demi-seconde, durant ce laps de temps il y avait cru. Il avait vraiment cru que ce qu'il avait vu était vrai, que tout avait finalement un sens et que par conséquent il avait encore la possibilité de vivre. La réalité l'attrapa trop vite, son souffle se coupa pendant qu'il se souvenait. Puis tout se tut et il eut encore envie de mourir une seconde fois.

Harry Potter était heureux. Le jeune homme nommé Tom Marvolo Riddle n'a pas eu la possibilité de naître.

Harry avait joui de l'enfance dont il avait toujours rêvé. Ses parents se sont occupés de lui, comme il le fallait. Il avait grandi en compagnie d'eux son père et sa mère, James et Lily Potter. Sirius son parrain, lui souriait fièrement avec Remus qui le félicita une nouvelle fois d'avoir reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. Sa mère en larmes le prit dans ses bras, et son père le mit sa main sur son épaule, certain que son fils serait à Griffondor.

Il alla à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, comme ses parents. Même sans la célébrité il fut accueilli avec joie à Griffondor, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley devinrent ses amis, ses cours se passaient avec une belle normalité, sans soucis. Malgré que Hermione était contre, Harry décida de faire honneur aux Maraudeurs et de faire des farces aux Serpentard, notamment à un Draco Malfoy irrité. Mais avec son coté sérieux il réussit a obtenir un Optimal a plusieurs matières. Son don en potion fut même remarqué par Severus Snape.

En deuxième année, Neville Londubat et Ginny Weasley rejoignirent le trio. Tout se passait merveilleusement bien, à Noël il retournait chez lui avec joie, et apprit en fin de 2ème année qu'il aurait un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Il était tellement heureux de cela, Remus fut même désigné comme parrain à l'enfant. Sirius venait de se trouver une compagne avec qui ils filaient des jours heureux, leurs mariage était prévu pour bientôt, et quoique l'on peut en penser Severus Snape devint témoin grâce à la persévérance de Lily.

En troisième année Harry, vit la naissance de sa petite sœur Rose, elle avait les cheveux roux de sa mère et les yeux bruns de son père. Harry retourna malgré tout à Poudlard où il eut la joie de revoir ses amis, et se découvrit une petite amie, dans la même année que lui à Serdaigle. Il se quittèrent à la fin de l'année. Malgré une certaine jalousie pour sa sœur, Harry décida de devenir un grand frère exemplaire qui s'occuperait d'elle comme il le fallait. La petite prononçait déjà ses premiers mots, "Arry..." disait-elle. Une autre nouvelle allait le rendre heureux, Sirius et sa compagne allaient bientôt avoir des enfants. Des jumeaux disait le médicomage, cela donna encore plus de joie à cette nouvelle année. Des jumelles virent le jour un 15 juin, avec James et Lily comme parrain et marraine.

La quatrième année de Harry se fit avec pleins de rebondissements, la Coupe du Feu fit son apparition, et bien que Harry et ses amis n'étaient pas assez âgés pour y participer, ils furent ravis d'assister au spectacle. Harry et Cho sortirent ensemble durant un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le quitte pour Cédric. Et Harry se fit une nouvelle petite amie, Ginny Weasley. Avec elle il fit sa cinquième et sixième année avec une grande joie, tout se passait tellement bien. Au début de la septième année, Remus se trouva une femme qui l'avait intéressé durant ses années de collège, leurs mariage fut très vite acclamé un an plus tard. Hermione et Ron ont également fini par sortir ensemble et par un concours de circonstances Luna tomba amoureuse de Neville, ce fut réciproque. Pour la septième année de Harry avec sa ravissante petite amie il était heureux. Sa vie allait se poursuivre paisiblement, une carrière d'Auror l'attendait, il rejoindrai son père la bas, il est chef de brigade après tout. Son épouse Ginny fit des études pour devenir médicomage. Quelques années plus tard arrivait leur premier enfant James Harry Potter.

Tout s'arrêta. Comme la vieille bande d'un film que l'on aurait coupé soudainement ne laissant pas le spectateur voir la fin.

Harry Potter ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Il était dans un épais brouillard sombre, c'était encore la nuit. Il était recouvert de terre et de cendres. Il se souvint à nouveau de tout. De Voldemort, de la prophétie, de Dumbledore mort, l'année dernière. Harry se leva doucement sans réaction ne réalisant toujours pas la situation. Ce ne fut qu'un rêve n'est-ce pas?

Il vit le château de Poudlard en ruine, tout était délabré autour de lui, tout était en cendre, brûlé. Harry aperçut d'abord une silhouette sombre dans des cendres fumantes.

Voldemort, cet homme, non ,ce monstre était enfin vaincu.

Mais a quel prix?

Car il n'y avait personne, pas âme qui vive encore en ce lieu, il commençait a se souvenir de sa colère quand Ron avait succombé, suivi de Hermione alors que tous les deux s'étaient finalement déclarés l'un à l'autre. Severus Snape qui, après lui avoir tout expliqué et avoir été son dernier compagnon de route pour trouver les horcruxes à été exécute par le ministère sous le contrôle de Voldemort et ce malgré l'intervention de Harry. Et enfin Ginny fut tuée par Voldemort en personne sous les yeux du Survivant. Sa magie avait explosé, et il avait vaincu Voldemort par force de la vengeance.

C'était donc à ça que devait servir l'amour que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de trouver, de ressentir. Sa haine bouillonna encore avant de se calmer. Contre qui pouvait-il bien être en colère, contre lui-même? Il n'y avait plus personne aucun ami, une fois encore il était le dernier, le Survivant.

Et le Survivant voulait à présent juste mourir juste pour mettre fin à cette maudite mascarade.

* * *

Bonjour vaillant lecteur égaré sur cette histoire. Saches que l'auteur est en train d'évaluer la possibilité de continuer cette histoire car oui il peut y avoir une suite, mais saches également que cela ne tient qu'à toi. Si tu laisse un commentaire avec des critiques/félicitations/salutations/menaces (de plus de 10 mots tout de même) Vilbbes pourrait peut-être considérer la possibilité de continuer cette histoire (si cela ne la handicape pas trop).

Merci à toi cher lecteur si tu as lu ce primordial message, et dans ce cas tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.


End file.
